


your loving arms

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Now, why am I the only one naked? I remember a time you used to race me to get your clothes off—”“You mean when I wasthirty?”Charles cut in with a laugh, but stripped off his sweater then began unbuttoning his shirt.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 32
Kudos: 112





	your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _”Bathtub”_

Charles’ back ached regularly. He knew Raven would tease him about being an old fart, and perhaps he was, but as the years went on he began to ache in places he’d never ached before. He was sure some of it was age and knew some of it was the chair, but all of it was incredibly annoying. Hiding a wince, Charles turned his chair away from his students so they wouldn’t see the face he pulled. Unfortunately, he was unable to rub out the knot that had seemed to form, so after a moment he took a breath and turned back around. 

He finished out his lesson distractedly, doing his best to be attentive with the children when half his concentration was focused on the way he was hurting. It was par the course of growing older and there really wasn’t much to be done about it, so Charles grinned and spoke with the children, answering any questions they had on their schoolwork until the bell rang. 

Despite loving his job with everything that made Charles who he was as a person, he was glad his classes for the day were over with. All classes were taught on the main floor other than combat courses, so Charles didn’t have to bother with the elevator as he wheeled his way back to his room. There was still another class period left to the school day so the halls weren’t too busy as Charles slowly made his way back to his room. 

He had one of the few bedrooms on the main floor, for obvious reasons, and it was only a few turns before he was coming upon his bedroom door. The doors pushed inward, so Charles turned the handle before wheeling himself forward and pushing it closed behind him. As soon as he was behind his closed door and in the privacy of his own quarters, Charles let his face fall into the grimace he’d been holding back by sheer will for hours, slumping forward in a useless attempt at relieving a bit of his discomfort. 

Charles felt Erik’s mind probe his thoughts before he heard his footsteps. He didn’t bother looking up or trying to save face, not after the many decades they’d spent together. Erik’s mind was a soothing balm against his thoughts, and as their minds mingled together Charles felt something within him relax. 

“Hello, love,” Charles greeted softly, reaching up once Erik was close enough and tangling their fingers together. He smiled a bit sillily when Erik bent down to give him a kiss, and he brought his other hand up to run his thumb along the weathered skin of Erik’s jaw as their lips moved together. 

“Good afternoon, Liebling,” Erik pressed against his lips, moving his head to buss a kiss to Charles’ cheek before straightening out with a smile on his own face. He looked quite handsome, dressed in a dark purple button-down and slacks. “How were your classes?” Erik asked him kindly, as he did each evening. 

“They were alright,” he told him, as the children had been relatively well-behaved and more focused than they were some days. “And yours?”

“Scott nearly blew up the garage, but it was a fine day,” Erik told him, like the potential plasma blast was barely a blip on his radar. With the way some days went, Charles figured that was a fair enough attitude to have. “I’ve run us a bath, come before the water’s cooled.”

Charles gave Erik a confused look as the other man walked towards their washroom. He followed after him, keeping himself from looking through Erik’s thoughts to see what he’d planned. There was a soft aroma of lavender coming from the bathroom and Charles felt his smile turn even softer, knowing what Erik must have done. 

“I know your back has been sore, and I thought a good soak would be nice before dinner,” Erik told him kindly, already unbuttoning his own shirt and making it clear it would be a joint soaking. 

Charles couldn’t help the way his eyes began to burn, feeling choked up at the act of kindness. The water, when Charles finally rolled up to the tub, was sprinkled with rose petals and sprigs of lavender. Charles’ heart clenched in his chest as he breathed in deeply, the scented steam calming him down and helping him to relax further in his chair as he took a deep breath. 

“How did you know?” Charles asked quietly, even if he already knew the answer. 

He opened his eyes to see Erik taking off his pants, folding his clothes before laying them on the toilet’s seat for later. “I felt the discomfort around noon, but realized it was coming from you around half past.”

“Oh, dear, why didn’t you say anything? I could have pulled back or—“

“And not have you in my mind? Don’t be ridiculous,” Erik chided him with a huff, and Charles found himself unable to do anything other than smile softly. Erik took off his underwear under Charles’ watchful eye, but nudity was something that had become a comfortable part of their life ages ago. “Now, why am I the only one naked? I remember a time you used to race me to get your clothes off—” 

“You mean when I was  _ thirty?”  _ Charles cut in with a laugh, but stripped off his sweater then began unbuttoning his shirt. “Erik,  _ nothing _ happens like it did back then, in case you hadn’t been paying attention over the last two decades.”

“You’re right, it’s all much better,” Erik told him sweetly, bending down and giving him another kiss. Charles hummed against his mouth, working his button and fly open. Erik didn’t even break his kiss before he began tugging at Charles’ pants and he lifted himself up so Erik could get them off his legs. 

His cushioned seat was warm from a day sat in it, thankfully, and he wheeled himself to the edge of the tub once Erik had divested him of his shoes and socks. Erik stepped into the tub and released a happy sigh, looking to Charles before he moved any further. Charles was getting old, yes, but he still had the strength to lift himself from his chair. Erik was there to help him settle gently into the tub, his arms under Charles’ and lowering him slowly. 

Once Charles was sat in the tub Erik settled himself behind him, slipping his legs between Charles’ sides and the tub. Goodness, the water was still amazingly warm. Charles sighed heavily as he sunk back against Erik’s chest, his husband’s arms wrapping around him in such a way that still made him feel safer than anything else in the world. It was impossible to keep his eyes open as he sunk into bliss, and he knew he would happily spend decades more with this wonderful man at his side. 

“I love you,” Charles said, his voice heavy and slightly choked, and Erik kissed the back of his neck before echoing the endearment through Charles’ mind and holding him tighter. Yes, this was very,  _ very _ nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
